


A Skilled Dance

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Shaak Ti, in her element.





	A Skilled Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



Move. Counter. Shift her weight to her rear foot. Push up and over, perfect flip away from the danger.

Draw a staff to her empty hand. Spin it out parallel to the ground to catch the two that menaced her. Quick reverse of her grip on the lightsaber, and move!

Two decapitated droids fell, followed by two more cuts that deprived the headless fighters of their legs.

Shaak Ti's eyes were clear of anything but duty as she eyed the Muun hiding behind the now defunct guards.

"I surrender," he quickly said.

"Quite wise of you," she answered his words.


End file.
